


It's Nap Time

by ThatSoChangeableChick



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Timkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSoChangeableChick/pseuds/ThatSoChangeableChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's overworked again. Kon tries to get his boyfriend to relax. </p><p>*Not Smutty As It Sounds*</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm trash for domestic fluff. ~Fight me~ Hopefully, there'll be more in the FUTURE :D

To set a change of pace, Conner actually made breakfast before he took to the grueling task of getting his boyfriend to move away from the workload. You know, just to change things up a little.  

Usually, Conner would play the ‘you left me in bed all alone’ card followed by the ‘you won’t be able to help people if you kneel over’ card. Tim, obviously, dodged around these until Conner really bothered him and he admitted that ‘okay, maybe he did need a little nap, like 20 minutes tops’ and then he’d be out for half a day. 

It was life, and Conner really wouldn’t change it. It definitely kept him occupied. 

“Tim,” Conner called. 

Tim grunted, practically buried in the paperwork cluttered over the coffee table, the couch he leaned on and the floor at his side. An empty mug of coffee stained the carpet and a couple of loose pens rolled over the surface as Tim pulled a paper to him to double check with data on the screen. 

It was a battle every time they got to this stage. And they got to this stage a lot. Conner just really wished Tim would take care of himself. 

He set about maneuvering between the paper stacks and Tim didn’t even jump as he cradled his neck, “You really need to sleep.” Conner could see the bloodshot gaze in the computer screen, could feel the spasm of his shoulders as he tried to remain rigid in his belief that work took precedent. 

It really, really didn’t.  

“I’ll sleep once I finish this, Kon,” Tim assured. It wouldn’t have worked even if it was the truth. Conner curled his fingers in the messy, overgrown locks at Tim’s neck and his boyfriend exhaled shakily, “Honest Kon.” 

Conner’s lips twitched, “You want to try that lie again?” 

Tim grunted and he swiveled his head up, gaze bright in defiance and more than a little sleepiness. It was his most worked look, and Conner thought it was as adorable as he’d seen it before they’d started dating two years ago. “Why won’t you let me finish my work?” he groaned. 

“You should have been working something else last night,” Conner straightened out. 

Tim briefly flickered to stare at the clock on his computer with a grimace. “I’d said I’d come to bed,” Tim muttered. 

“Stupid of me to think you meant during the night, right?” Conner sat back, crumpling papers as he went. 

Tim didn’t seem bothered, swiveling his head back to the screen. “Using self –pity to get me into bed with you,” he shook his head and Conner snickered. 

“No, I think I know why you’re here,” Conner preened. 

“I can assure you it’s not for your ego.” 

“That’s not what you said a few nights ago,” Conner teased. 

Tim halted, fingers flexing over the keyboard. “I was a bit preoccupied then,” he tried. 

“Here I thought Bats were always aware of their actions and situations.” 

Tim exhaled, flopping back onto the arm Conner had spread on the couch to stare right into his eyes. “I really have to finish this Conner, I have a board meeting in two hours, and some cases B needs me to look over, and I need to upgrade the defenses at Titan tower by sundown..." 

Conner was getting stressed just thinking about doing all that. "Alright," Conner sighed, pressing a kiss to Tim's lax mouth.  

There's only one thing for it. He leaned over Tim to rummage about for his phone, he knew Tim kept it beside him at all hours of the day. Excluding that time Conner bodily tossed it through the window on their anniversary and it hadn't shut up.  

Tim's brows furrowed, a bit interested if not already preoccupied, "What are you doing?" His blue eyes widened, "Conner?" 

Conner found Tim's state of the art device under a stack of loose papers, already speed dialing the second in the list. It picked up on the second ring, " _Tim_ ," Bruce Wayne greeted over the line. 

"Actually it's Conner, yeah, um," Conner cleared his throat as Tim mouthed 'what are you doing'. Conner emphatically turned away from his boyfriend, "Tim can't make the meeting today, or those cases you want him to look over. He hasn't slept in the past 73 hours –um, sir. So that should be rescheduled, sir, if you really need him, Mr. Wayne, sir." 

Tim face palmed his forehead. 

Bruce Wayne hummed over the line, " _Fine. I'll make certain Tim's practices pull through in the meeting, and the cases can wait to the end of the week. Be sure to text me or Tam if he passes the 66 hour mark again_ ," Bruce informed. 

Tim attempted to snatch his phone book and Conner ducked around the attack, "You got it, sir." 

"Kon," Tim warned. And in the next maneuver Conner landed on his spine and the phone was pressed against Tim's ear. Conner took a moment to be amazed that Tim had disabled him, superpowered and all without him being the least bit aware or harmed. He was so great, stubborn but so Rao-damned impressive and it turned Conner on like nothing ever had. 

Tim said through the receiver, "Ignore that, Bruce. I've got more prototypes I want to put forth towards the board and a new company policy I've been thinking about recently which we need to discuss." 

" _Tim_ ," Bruce halted Tim's list and Conner blinked, leaning upwards to listen in better. " _I'll discuss this with you when you've slept over six hours concurrently. You're liable to making amateurish mistakes in the field with your current sleeping schedule. You need substance and sleep to factor into your everyday schedule – that is the only thing I insist you work on. Is that clear_?" 

Tim glared at Conner like this was all his fault. Conner just smiled back. "It's clear," he gritted out. 

Bruce hummed again, " _Good. Sleep well, and Tim_ ," he paused for Tim's complete attention. " _I don't want to have to explain to Clark why Conner's unable to answer the phone so..._ " He drifted off.  

"Ha-ha," Tim hid his smile, bidding his Dad farewell and hung up. He tossed his phone onto the couch, papers crinkling beneath it. He massaged his forehead, "I hate you so much," he muttered. 

Conner snorted, "You're such a bad liar." 

Tim's glare sharpened, lips twitching into a smile he couldn't pull back. "Rude," he grunted, "I'm a great liar. And I do. Hate your guts, that is." 

"Uh huh," Conner grinned, exposing a sharp fang in a devilishly handsome grin, "Come over here and prove it." 

"To the floor?" Tim arched an eyebrow, shuffling forward as Conner reached up and yanked Tim over him. He laughed, "Seriously, Kon?" 

Conner grinned, pressing wet kisses onto Tim's jaw and throat. "You put me here, might as well make use of it," Conner mouthed out. Tim hummed back, his dark hair tickling Conner's ear and his sleep-bruised eyes blinking blearily as he ducked his head under Conner's chin. "Tim?" Conner questioned. 

Tim grumbled something not even Conner's super-hearing understood. His heart rate was slowing, drifting off into an almost instant sleep. 

"Tim," Conner checked again, leaning up and cradling his boyfriend closer. The slim pale face beneath his was fast asleep, eyelashes fanned closed and mouth lax as soft puffs breathed over Conner's chin. Conner should have expected this. 

He smiled, forever humbled and fond, as he carried Tim towards their bed and laid him down beneath the covers Conner had kept open for just this situation. "See you in six plus hours," and pulled the covers up to his boyfriend's chin. 

Tim only sighed content in response. Conner flopped next to him. He might as well take a well deserved nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, if you wanna see more pls say so :D ~I don't read minds bo, I don't read minds~


End file.
